


Eine gute Nacht?

by HollyMae



Category: Manzini, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, M/M, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie weit wirst Du gehen, um mit Deiner großen Liebe zusammen sein zu können?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine gute Nacht?

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: HollyMae  
> Fandom: Tokio Hotel  
> Rating: ab 18  
> Datum der Erstveröffentlichung: 22.04.2012  
> Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Tokio Hotel und Kristoffer Hyldgaard/Manzini gehören natürlich nicht mir… ich habe sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Ich will mit dieser Story niemanden verletzen, Geld mache ich damit auch nicht. Sämtliche Situationen sind reine Erfindung und entsprechen (vermutlich^^) nicht der Wirklichkeit
> 
> Nur für den Fall, dass es jemandem bekannt vorkommen sollte: Ich habe diese Story bereits im April 2012 begonnen und damals in anderen Archiven unter einem anderen Autorennamen veröffentlicht.
> 
>  
> 
> Die Geschichte spielt im Jahr 2015.  
> Bill ist somit 26 Jahre alt und Kris 27 (habe ihn mal kurz etwas altern lassen^^)
> 
> Hier mal 2 Bilder von Kris, damit Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt, wie er aussieht.  
> Sein richtiger Name ist Kristoffer Hyldgaard (* 02.12.1989), er ist ein dänischer Rapper/Hip Hopper (bekannt unter dem Namen "Manzini") und Breakdancer.  
> In der Story hat er noch seine Dreadlocks, im Reallife hat er sie sich leider vor einiger Zeit abgeschnitten.  
> http://i41.tinypic.com/1z63uwz.jpg  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l8i4f9I3CD1qaiw72.jpg  
> Stellt ihn Euch einfach etwa 10 Jahre älter vor.

Eine gute Nacht?  
Teil 01

Es war so schön warm und muckelig… gemütlich und angenehm.  
Zum Aufstehen war es einfach zu… perfekt.  
Ein Arm hatte sich während der Nacht besitzergreifend, aber auch beschützend um seine Hüfte gelegt und ein warmer Körper presste sich von hinten an ihn.  
Er konnte das gleichmäßige Atmen seines Bettpartners im Nacken spüren und seufzte wohlig auf, ehe er erneut die Augen schloss und den Moment noch weiter genoss.

Eigentlich hatte er alles, was er im Leben brauchte.  
Ein schönes zu Hause, seinen Hund, viel Ruhe, eine Person die ihn über Alles liebte und ihm dies auch mit jedem neuen Tag zeigte.  
Und dennoch war er todunglücklich.  
Tränen bahnten sich langsam ihren Weg über sein Gesicht und er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.  
Wenige Augenblicke später wurde er mit sanftem Druck näher an die Person hinter ihm gepresst und einige kleine zärtliche Küsse wurden über seinen Nacken verteilt.  
„Nicht weinen, mein Schatz. Schhhhh…. Es ist doch gut. Alles ist gut.“  
Beruhigende Worte und sanfte Gesten brachten ihn dazu, sich langsam wieder zu fangen und er versuchte still die ihm entgegengebrachten Liebkosungen zu genießen.

„Ich vermisse sie so sehr“, flüsterte er und kuschelte sich ein wenig mehr an den Körper. „Wenn ich sie doch nur einmal noch sehen dürfte… nur für eine Stunde…“  
Langsam drehte er sich in der Umarmung und blickte in schuldbewusste braune Augen. Ein Kuss wurde auf seine Stirn gesetzt und eine Hand streichelte sanft seinen Rücken.  
„Nur für eine Stunde?“ flehend und mit einem kleinen Fünkchen Hoffnung sah er in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
Ein Kopfschütteln war seine einzige Antwort.  
„Ich… ich will doch nur, dass sie wissen, dass es mir gut geht. Bitte, nur für eine Stunde… dann komme ich sofort zurück…“  
Ein Seufzen und schon wurde er vorsichtig aus der Umarmung entlassen. Das Rascheln des Bettzeuges war zu hören und schon war er allein in dem großen Bett.  
„Bitte?“, wimmerte er und sah seinem Mann hinterher, welcher bereits in der Tür stand. „Bitte…“  
Die Schlafzimmertür schloss sich und Bill begann bitterlich zu weinen.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit begann der Fremde in der Küche herumzuwerkeln.  
Mit einem frisch gekochten Kaffee setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und seufzte fast schon verzweifelt.  
Er hatte damals keinen besonders guten Start mit Bill gehabt, aber inzwischen…  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln dachte er an den Tag zurück, an dem er ihm begegnet war und somit ihr gemeinsames Schicksal besiegelte.

*Flashback*  
14\. Mai 2013

Das letzte Konzert der Tour war vorbei und die Besucher verließen die Halle. Aufgeregt und schnatternd bildeten sich kleine und größere Fangrüppchen und man tauschte sich noch über die gerade noch gesehene abgefahrene Show aus.  
Er selbst hatte wieder in der ersten Reihe gestanden, so wie auch bei den andern siebzehn Konzerten zuvor.  
Beste Sicht auf das Objekt seines Herzens und seiner Begierde.  
Er liebte es den jungen Mann anzusehen, ihm beim recht eigenwilligen Tanzen zu beobachten, seine Stimme zu hören wenn er sang oder einfach mit den Fans agierte. Es ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, seine Atmung beschleunigen und sich seinen Träumen hinzugeben.  
Doch diese Träume wären schon bald Vergangenheit, denn er hatte in den letzten Monaten genug Zeit gehabt, sich auf ein Treffen mit eben besagtem jungem Mann einzustellen.

Während sich zwei Stunden später viele Fans vor dem Hotel der Band die Füße platt standen, war er selbst in einen kleinen Park wenige hundert Meter vom Hotel entfernt unterwegs. Er wusste, dass die Zwillinge sich in jeder Stadt mit dem Gassi gehen ihrer geliebten Vierbeiner abwechselten. Heute war Bill an der Reihe.  
Und er wusste auch, dass oftmals keine Bodyguards bei diesen kurzen Ausflügen in der Nähe waren.  
Somit war sein Plan wasserdicht.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ein Hecheln und Bellen zu hören war, ebenso wie die belustigte Stimme des Sängers.  
Er beobachtete, wie Bill lachend im schwachen Schein der Parkbeleuchtung mit den Hunden an den Leinen um die Wette lief und ihnen immer wieder zurief. Wie er mit ihnen auf der Wiese herumtollte, Stöckchen warf und sich einfach nur an den Hunden erfreute.

Tief atmete er noch einmal ein, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief auf den Sänger zu.  
„Hi“, sagte er schüchtern und blickte etwas unsicher auf Bill, welcher am Boden saß und den Stock aus Scotty’s Maul nahm, um diesen erneut zu werfen.  
Erschrocken blickte der Sänger ihn an und erwiderte die Begrüßung, ehe er sich aufrichtete und sich die Hände an seiner Hose abwischte.  
„War ein tolles Konzert heute… also ich meine, alle Konzerte waren eigentlich toll. Schade, dass Eure Tour jetzt schon wieder vorbei ist“, stammelte er und blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
Himmel, warum war es plötzlich so schwer, ein paar nette Worte mit seinem Schwarm zu wechseln? Ja, sein Deutsch war nicht das Beste, aber er gab sich Mühe.  
„Alle Konzerte?“ fragte Bill erstaunt. „Du hast Dir alle unsere Konzerte bei dieser Tour angesehen?“  
„Ähm, ja. Ich… ich mag Eure Musik und … ihr seid Live wirklich gut… ja…“  
Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und verfluchte sich dafür.  
„Ich bin Kris“, meinte er dann und reichte Bill die Hand, welche auch nach kurzem Zögern genommen und geschüttelt wurde. „Bill, freut mich. Ist ja eher selten, dass wir männliche Fans haben“, lächelte Bill.  
Kris zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Manche Leute haben halt keinen guten Musikgeschmack“, grinste er und Bill begann zu lachen. Es lief Kris heiß den Rücken rauf und runter.  
Dieses Lachen war nur für ihn.  
Nicht für die Reporter und Fotografen, nicht für die anderen Bandmitglieder und Mitarbeiter, nicht für die anderen Fans.  
Es war ganz für ihn allein.  
„Werdet ihr Euch jetzt wieder ganz zurückziehen? So wie bei der Vorbereitung auf das letzte Album?“ fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
„Hm, das wissen wir noch nicht so genau. Eine Pause gönnen wir uns auf jeden Fall. Wie lange diese letztendlich dauern wird wissen wir jetzt noch nicht“, sprach Bill und bückte sich zu einem der kleinen Dackel runter um ihn zu kraulen.  
Auch Kris ging in die Knie und streichelte einen der Hunde. „Die sind süß. Gehorchen die auch genau aufs Wort?“  
„Manchmal schon“, grinste Bill, „aber ab und zu haben sie ihren eigenen Dickkopf. Da kann man dann gar nichts machen.“  
"Beissen die auch? Also wenn Du sie jetzt auf eine bestimmte Person ansetzten würdest?"  
"Nö, ich glaube nicht. Dafür sind die dann doch zu zutraulich. Die lassen sich lieber streicheln und wollen Spielen", schmunzelte Bill und erhob sich.  
Er streckte die Arme über den Kopf und reckte sich, so dass die Knochen knackten ehe er sich die Hand vor dem Mund hielt und herzhaft gähnte.  
"Sorry, aber ich muss dann mal wieder. War ein langer Tag", sprach er zu Kris.  
"Ist schon ok. War schön, dich mal zu treffen", lächelte er den Star an und machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammen nahm und Bill einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.  
Sofort versteifte sich der Sänger und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Fan.  
"Ok, ähm, dann mach's mal gut, ja?", schnappte die Hunde und befestigte die Leinen an deren Halsbändern.

"Warte", rief es hinter ihm, als er mit den vier Hunden bereits wieder auf dem Parkweg war, jedoch ignorierte er den Ruf und beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
"Warte", kam es erneut und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.  
"Hör zu", begann Bill, " ich finde es toll, dass Du unser Fan bist und es hat mich gefreut mit Dir zu reden. aber ich bin nicht so... also ich steh nicht auf Männer und ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir ohne zu fragen auf diese Art und Weise zu nahe kommt. Und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe." Er drehte sich erneut um und hatte kaum drei Schritte getan, als sich ein kräftiger Arm um seine Taille legte und ihm ein Tuch mit süßlichem Geruch auf Mund und Nase gepresst wurde. Er versuchte zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
"Hab keine Angst, hörst Du. Ich werde Dir niemals etwas antun. Ich liebe Dich doch einfach nur", war alles was er hörte, ehe es schwarz um ihn herum wurde.

Kris fing den leblosen Körper auf und legte ihn behutsam auf die nächste Parkbank ab, ehe er die Hunde zu sich rief.  
Er band die Leinen an selbige Parkbank fest und redete beruhigend auf die Hunde ein.  
Dann hob er den jungen Mann erneut in seine Arme und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem etwas abseits geparkten SUV. Er öffnete den Kofferraum und legte Bill vorsichtig auf die weichen Matten, bettete den Kopf auf das Kissen. Dann fesselte er die Hand- und Fussgelenke zusammen, knebelte ihn und deckte den Mann mit einer warmen Wolldecke zu. Sanft strich er eine Haarsträhne aus dem schönen Gesicht, eh der den Kofferraum schloss.

Er hatte bereits die Fahrertür geöffnet, als ihm noch eine Idee kam. Schnell ging er zu Bill, durchsuchte seine Jacken- und Hosentaschen. Alle persönlichen Gegenstände nahm er an sich und lief schnell in den Park zurück.  
Die Sachen legte er auf die Parkbank bei den Hunden ab und suchte sich dann einen der Hunde aus, löste die Leine und nahm den Vierbeiner mit.  
Dann begann er im Schutz der nächtlichen Dunkelheit seine Flucht.

*Flashback Ende*

Zwei Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und man hatte die offizielle Suche nach dem Sänger inzwischen aufgegeben.  
Angeblich soll er dem Erfolgsdruck und das Stalken der Fans nicht mehr ausgehalten und sich dann klammheimlich ins Ausland abgesetzt haben.  
Lediglich die Familie des Sängers hielt nichts von dieser Theorie und suchte mit Hilfe von Privatermittlern noch einige Monate länger nach Bill. Ohne Erfolg.

Kris stand auf und begab sich in die Küche. Er machte Frühstück für 2 und stellte selbiges auf ein Tablett, welches er dann hinauf ins Schlafzimmer trug.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür und sah Bill, welcher bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Erneut hatte er sich regelrecht in den Schlaf geweint.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal. Bill hatte zwischendurch mal einzelne Tage, an dem ihn das extreme Heimweh und die Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie übermannte. Aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen... nicht einmal für nur eine Stunde.  
Es war einfach zu riskant, dass Bill niemals zu ihm zurückkehren würde oder man Kris finden und verhaften würde.  
Ihm war bewusst, dass er damals eine Straftat begangen hatte, aber er war nicht bereit, für seine Liebe ins Gefängnis zu gehen.  
Er tat alles in seinser Macht stehende, um Bill an sich zu binden, um ihn glücklich zu machen.  
Er liebte seinen Mann doch von ganzem Herzen.


End file.
